


Speechless

by Anonymous



Series: The Noose Around My Neck [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Art, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Roman is a sexist, Vagina Slapping, Vaginal Fingering, no surprise there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 10:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Roman's the rudest, ugliest, and most sexist alpha Jason's ever had the misfortune of meeting. That doesn't surprise him. What does is how much Jason doesn't seem to mind Roman's idea of "punishment."





	Speechless

**Author's Note:**

> Discord chat wanted Roman slapping omega Jason's wet pussy so I delivered. Roman says some pretty rude things because he's the worst, so if you're uncomfortable with degrading talk about vaginas then click out.
> 
> Callipygianflamingo drew some amazing artwork, as seen at the end, to go along with the fic!

Jason can’t breathe.

It’s an exaggeration, there is nothing actually restricting his ability to breathe if the shallow, stuttering half-breaths he’s panting out prove anything. He’s lightheaded, however, from the lack of satisfying deep breaths that fail to give him enough time to think rather than wheeze out pitiful whines and whimpers from his drooling mouth. Jason tries and fails to calm the fluttering, skip-beat-beat-skip of his heart, but he can’t and everything is too hot and oversensitive and he can’t _move_ -

There’s an obscene _squelch_ of drenched-wet heat and Roman scoffs in his ear.

“I don’t think I’ve met an omega that’s gotten as wet as you outside of heat, baby. You’re making a fucking mess of my chair,” and, because his body has decided to turn traitor ever since Roman pulled him onto his lap this morning, another gush of slick slides out of his puffy cunt. Roman sighs above him and reaches down, dragging a gloved finger through the mess and wipes it off on Jason’s shaking thighs. “Christ.“

If Jason were more in control of his tongue, which is nearly hanging uselessly out of his mouth, he’d explain to Roman–in nothing short of artfully-articulated shouted cursing–that it was his fault his stupid leather office chair was a mess of Jason’s slick. The fact is, however, his tongue is as useless as his arms are, handcuffed behind his back and pinned there by Roman’s still fully clothed body. It was just like Roman to be a big enough dick that Jason had to be stripped down to his birthday suit while he sat there in his Giorgio Armani menswear. _What a fucking prat_.

Jason can hardly remember how this started. Most likely with an insult, god knows how fucking sensitive Roman’s over-inflated ego was, and being forced to go along with whatever punishment Roman deemed fit in retribution. Have to stay undercover and all that shit. And since Roman was the most sexist shithead within Gotham’s borders it couldn’t be something like sending him on a useless fool’s errand. No, it had to be something humiliating about his sex because Roman was as obsessed with it as the nation’s government. Jason might as well just walk around Roman’s tower naked with how often Roman saw that he needed to be punished. What Jason wouldn’t give to wrap his hands around the ugly bastard’s skinny neck.

A gloved finger traces around the red, swollen lips of his cunt and Jason jolts, keening pathetically as he tries–and fails–to back away from the touch and into Roman’s unyielding body.

"Oh quiet down, pumpkin,” Roman coos rubbing a finger against the stretched-open slit, “you can take more than one good fucking. You’ve done it before.”

 _Sure_ , Jason thinks, _but those other fucks barely lasted more than a few minutes with your shit stamina you’ve been at me for over two hours_. Instead, Jason groans and lets his head fall back on Roman’s shoulder and eyes the red curve of the toy Roman used to open up and fuck Jason through three consecutive orgasms under the desk. Jason forgets how many times Roman’s made him cum in this “punishment” session. Only that it’s left him painfully oversensitive to the point where he started bawling before Roman even knotted him.

Roman only huffed a breath and mumbled “fucking whiny omegas,” and covered Jason’s mouth with his hand. _Fucking useless alphas_.

Jason has never once hated being an omega.

Disappointed? Of course, he was. When he was old enough to finally find out that society inherently looked down on his sex just because he went through a heat every three months and had a cunt, he’d gotten so worked up in the way only stupid children can and cried himself to sleep because the other boys who lived in Crime Alley told him he couldn’t play ball with them because he was a weak, little omega. It lasted only as long as it did for hateful, venomous spite to fill its place. Then, when he was older and bigger, he beat the older boys and found out that the only thing in the world that was better than Jane Austen was proving to everyone just how easily an omega like Jason could beat them.

But now? He’s kind of thinking how much easier it would have been being a beta or even an alpha with Roman. Hell, with how freaky he was Roman probably would’ve done this anyway no matter his sex. At least Roman wouldn’t have been as keen to “teach him his place on his knees."

It’s probably why Roman likes Jason this way so much. Jason remembers not too long ago, when he was half-pit mad and vicious with assumed-betrayal, outsmarting Roman at his own game. Maybe Jason had a little too much fun rubbing the fact Roman was outplayed by a, in his own words, a "brainless, cock-hungry,” omega, but Jason hadn’t known the future was as much as a gift as it was a total dick-puncher in the karma department. Or that he would end up, more often than not, getting his pussy fingered until he was nothing but raw nerve endings panting for Roman to have mercy. Figures the bastard would be a sadist on top of everything.

Another finger, this one bare, brushes against the angry red head of his clit. Jason nearly jolts out of Roman’s lap if it wasn’t for the gloved hand pressing down hard on his navel to keep him stuck.

“Sensitive still, baby?” Roman clicks his tongue. “I watched you pull a bullet out of your arm yesterday without batting an eye but I touch your clit and you can’t even sit still? Ridiculous.”

Jason wants to tell Roman that maybe he should try getting fucked for hours and then have some uncaring prick play with his sore cunt. What Jason actually says is, “D-Daddy, please, _ah_ , stop, I-I _can’t_.”

Brain and mouth aren’t on speaking terms. Good, that’s just great.

“I like it when you beg,” Roman slides his hand down, past his limp and aching cock, to his dripping slit and swirls a finger around the clenching hole. “Do it again."

Roman slaps his cunt with the gloved hand sharply and Jason’s mouth drops open in a drawn-out wail.

” _A-Aaah, oh, oh, oh my god_ , Roman, daddy, _daddy please_ , please oh god stop, I can’t, I can’t anymore-it doesn’t feel good-“ It’s a lie, a big fat lie. It does feel good. In the deep pit of Jason’s stomach he feels an exhausted, but growing heat. Oh god help him, he likes it. Another gush of slick and Roman’s cum slides out of his pussy.

Roman slaps him again, a wet smacking sound and Jason arches his back away from Roman’s chest. "This is your punishment, princess, it isn’t supposed to feel good.”

 _Then why all the orgasms daddy-o_ , Jason wants to ask, but then that bare finger is slipping inside his throbbing cunt and words fail him again. Jason's whimpers sound like an angry kitten, which Roman must decipher as “please continue finger-fucking my needy pussy” rather than “get out that out of me you pig-headed, sex fiend,” because he pushes a second finger in alongside the first. Maybe, if Jason wasn’t so sensitive it wouldn’t hurt so much considering how much Roman’s knot loosened him up. Now, however, the slick slide of Roman’s fingers over his fucked-raw skin makes him open his mouth and howl.

"You know when you aren’t back-talking me every moment of the day, baby, I love listening to your voice. Especially when I’m. Fucking. You. _Raw_ ,“ Roman punctuates every word with another slap to his soaking folds, while he idly fingers him with the opposite hand. Jason twists and cries and mewls in his hold, but Roman keeps him trapped, pushing up deeper into his hot cunt when he tries to escape.

"I-I’m sorry, daddy,” Jason whines. Tears are streaming down his face again, but slowly he’s starting to grind back against Roman’s hand. Fuck it hurts. His body feels like it’s icy-hot, stung numb with sharp pain and wracked with violent shivers. Toes curling in the air Roman presses blunt teeth into the bruised skin on his neck.

“I know you are, honey,” Roman bites down and sucks. Jason opens his mouth to cry, but no sound comes out. “Look at you, sloppy fucking omega, soaking my hand. I should just keep you here, tied to my desk. You’re of better use to me as being my pretty, little trophy than doing fieldwork. Set a good example to the other omegas that think they can be smart asses like you.”

Jason should bite a chunk out of Roman’s mutilated face at the suggestion of something so degrading and foul. Should slip out of the handcuffs he could have easily done two hours and eight orgasms ago and put them on Roman instead. Should bite off his dick and knot so that someone who deserves it, like Jason, could properly put it to use.

Reality is truly stranger than fiction. Jason does none of those things. Rather than show Roman what he thinks about his god-awful sexism, heat strikes him harder than any metahuman’s punch and he bends forward, grinding down against Roman’s hands and comes just like that. His cunt clenching down hard enough on Roman’s hands that even he hisses in pain, pulsing in steady beats as he comes just as hard as he did when they started.

Jason collapses back against Roman, trembling as he fights to get his breath back. Roman chuckles, low and deep into his ear and pulls free his bare hand, bringing it up to Jason’s mouth. He doesn’t even bother to protest, opening his mouth and sucking on Roman’s slick and cum-covered fingers gratefully. The sweet taste of his own finish makes him shudder and bury his nose into Roman’s neck, inhaling his rich, gunpowder and cigarette smoke alpha scent. His eyes flutter shut.

“Lick it completely clean, princess,” Roman continues to pet him with a gloved hand. “Daddy wants it spotless before he sends you up to his room.”

Jason pulls away from Roman’s hand, fingers coming out of his mouth with a wet pop. At least he can get control of himself in his own room. “How long do I have in my room, sir?”

Roman takes Jason’s chin between his spit-covered fingers and smiles, a deadly white scythe against the burnt-black skin. “My room, sweet pea, you didn’t think you were done yet, did you? How would that be fair if my boy got to finish eight more times than I did? No, we’re only getting started.”

It worries Jason how little that bothers him.

 


End file.
